The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround, and provide mechanical support for, a number of contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector inserts or plugs to form portions of electrical paths between devices.
Typically, a connector insert is inserted into a compatible connector receptacle to form the one or more conductive paths for signals and power. On occasion, it may be desirable to mate a connector insert with an incompatible connector receptacle. The reasons for this may be many. One or more physical aspects of the connectors may change. For example, a succeeding generation of connectors may become smaller, leaving them incompatible with earlier versions. Also, one or more electrical aspects may change. For example, a number of contacts, signal definitions, or other electrical aspects may change over time. This may leave a user who has purchased a new electronic device with a legacy cable insert and a newer, incompatible connector receptacle.
Thus, what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that may allow contacts in a connector insert to form electrical connections with contacts in an incompatible connector receptacle.